vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Echo Echo
|-|Echo Echo (AF)= |-|Echo Echo (OV)= |-|Ultimate Echo Echo= Summary Echo Echo is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Sonorosian from the planet Sonorosia. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely 7-A | At least 7-A, likely higher. Higher with Sonic Doom Name: Echo Echo Origin: Ben 10 Classification: Alien, Sonorosian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Duplication, Limited Vibration Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (Can channel vibrations to enhance his sonic screams. Can detect vibrations in the ground), Forcefield Creation (Can use his sonic screams to generate a forcefield) | Same as before. True-Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can breathe in space) Attack Potency: At least Small City level, likely Mountain level (An individual copy was able to send Vilgax flying into a wall) | At least Mountain level, likely higher (Sent Ultimate Kevin flying, with Kevin even complimenting his power). Higher with Sonic Doom (Nearly fatally injured Ultimate Kevin) Speed: FTL combat speed and reactions (Can react to Helen and Vilgax) | FTL combat speed and reactions (Faster than base and kept up with Ultimate Kevin) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Threw a Plumber ship about a meter with nine clones) Striking Strength: Unknown (Effortlessly kicked the trunk off a car) | Unknown Durability: At least Small City level, likely Mountain level (Should be comparable to weaker aliens like Armodrillo) | At least Mountain level, likely higher (More durable than base form. Survived the explosion of a nuclear fusion grenade, however, it is unknown exactly how far away he was from it. Withstood a diamond shard from Ultimate Kevin) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with Sound Manipulation. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Echo Echo has a fragile body that can be destroyed easily in battle, as shown when Ultimate Kevin destroyed several Echo Echos with Jetray's neuroshock blasts. | Ultimate Echo Echo's containment suit is made of metal, so he can be magnetized. Ultimate Echo Echo's Sonic Disks can be stopped by electricity. Plus, if the Sonic Disks are electrically attacked, Ultimate Echo Echo is vulnerable to it as well. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Echo Echo: * Wall Of Sound - Echo Echo rapidly duplicates in a straight line formation and the Echo Echos let loose simultaneous sonic screams * Echo Chamber - Echo Echo duplicates in a circle formation around his opponent and the Echo Echos let loose simultaneous sonic screams from all directions Ultimate Echo Echo: * Sonic Doom - Ultimate Echo Echo multiplies his sonic disks, which surround the opponent in a circle formation, and release powerful sonic blasts from all directions Both: * Sonic shields - both can create strong shields/force fields out of soundwaves. Echo Echo's are strong enough to take hits from Thunderpig, and can disperse the shield in the form of an AOE sound attack, while Ultimate Echo Echo's can contain a small nuclear bomb Key: Echo Echo | Ultimate Echo Echo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Aliens Category:Sound Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Transformations Category:Flight Users Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Self-Sustenance Users